One Sleepless Night
by angel3y3pro
Summary: It started out as an innocent visit to a friend to discuss case files, but quickly turned into a night of uncensored passion. *Authors Note: Adult themes throughout. For mature audiences only. I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters involved. I hope you enjoy my submission.*


Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to the new profile of Angel3y3! If you're coming here from BabyAngel9614, then WELCOME BACK! We are so happy to welcome you all here and are excited to give you old and new content for you to enjoy in one place! As always, we love reviews and messages from fans, so don't be shy, sinner.

Disclaimer: Angel3y3 writes in the M category for a reason. If graphic sex and kinks is not your thing, I'd suggest leaving now. Strong language, detailed sex, violence, occasional gore, and overall debauchery is what we do, so please keep that in mind.

This is on here purely for nostalgia. This was the first oneshot I ever wrote at the young age of 15, and I've kept it all these years just to see how far I have come! I hope you all enjoy the cringyness!

 **~/~**

"Naru, I just wanted to –" I was expecting to find Naru at his desk as usual reading through case files, but this time I was greeted by Lin, his assistant and closest friend. Lin's cold eyes met mine with his usual fierceness.

"Kazuya wasn't feeling well. He went to bed." At least Lin was talking to me. Usually I couldn't get him to say more than two words at a time.

"Oh. Well that's okay. I just needed to talk –"

"His room is down the hall. Second on your left." And with that, Lin continued typing away on his computer.

I walked slowly down the dark hallway to Naru's room. The closer I got, the more a feeling of anticipation began to build in my stomach. What was wrong with me? It's not like I've never been alone with Naru before. There was nothing different about this time. I slid the door to Naru's bedroom back just enough to peek inside. The full moon threw a full gray light into the room and I could make out a figure standing by the window staring out into the night. He was wearing a black robe that hung loosely on his body and his hair was disheveled. Usually Naru was always well put together, but tonight it looked as if he were troubled. With all my nerve gone, I was content with just shutting the door and returning to my room.

"Mai?" The soft voice that broke the silence made me jump. Naru's deep grey eyes were watching me in the darkness. "Mai, what you doing up so late?"

My face flowered in a pink blush. "Oh. Um, I was just…" Words escaped me as I looked back at him. His eyes were red and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. I'd never seen him like this. "Are you okay, Naru?"

He sighed deeply. "Fine. Just a lot on my mind." He paused for a moment. "Since you're here, why don't you come in instead of standing in the hallway?"

I cautiously stepped into his room and stood next to him under the moonlight. His bed looked as if it hadn't been slept in. As I took a closer look I could see bags under his eyes. I touched his arm tentatively. "You don't look so good. Maybe you should get some rest. We can always talk tomorrow."

He turned away from me. "I cannot rest. I haven't been able to sleep. This case has so many variables I can't even begin to–"

I took hold of his arm as he turned to face me. "Work can always wait until morning. You can't keep going like this." I wasn't really sure what came over me. I placed my hand on Naru's cheek.

Naru leaned into my hands and sighed as he place his own over my mind. Sparks flew down my arm and I got goose bumps.

"Naru." His name fell from my lips as a soft whisper.

He leaned in slowly and I couldn't breathe as his lips touched mine tentatively. It felt as if lightning was running through my body. Naru pulled back slightly and for a moment I thought he was going to turn away. I could not have been more wrong. He kissed me again wholeheartedly with a hunger that was all new. His hands moved to my lower back and crushed my body against his. The body that had haunted me in my sleep and tortured me every day with lustful daydreams was now right under my fingertips. I felt his tongue pass the barrier of my lips and I could taste his scent. A soft moan filled the night air and I hardly recognized it as my own. My knees felt weak and my head was swimming. The kiss seem to last an eternity, it was only broken when Naru began to trail kisses down my jawline and neck and back up again.

"Naru…" My voice was soft and gentle but had an edge to it. I didn't know what he was doing to me, but I loved it. His left hand went under my shirt and caressed the skin of my lower back slowly and more goose bumps formed wherever our skin made contact.

"Mai." The huskiness in his voice set me on fire and made my name sound like a treasure. "I've denied how I felt for far too long." He kissed me again and tenderly caressed my back. My hands were now on his smooth, bare chest and I liked the way he felt under my fingertips. He was like a living marble statue. With one fluid movement, Naru took hold of the bottom of my shirt, lifted it over my head, and threw it across the room. I now stood in front of him completely naked from the waist up. I all but lost my nerve and crossed my arms in front of my chest to provide cover from his dark eyes. Naru's gentle hand caressed my shoulders and arms before he pulled me back in for another sweet kiss. His aroma filled my nostrils and I could feel a fire deep in my belly. All nervousness was gone now. My arms went around him. My right hand tangling in his long black hair and my left clutching the fabric of his robe. His hands were busy as well. I could feel him exploring the exposed skin of my torso. His mouth trailed down my neck leaving a trail of white-hot excitement. I had never wanted anything in the world as much as I wanted Naru at that moment. As he kissed my chest and each of my breasts, I pushed the robe away from his shoulders. It fell to the floor, exposing Naru's statue like body for the first time. My own body felt like it was humming with all the electricity in the world as he pushed away my skirt and panties, leaving us both completely naked.

Naru urged me back onto his bed and I felt his fingers brushing my inner thigh before continuing up and touching the very core of my womanhood. His lips met mine again with a kiss that was so powerful and hungry that it made my head swim. As he kissed me, his fingers began to probe the small button of pleasure that made me arch my back and cling to him. I moaned deeply into his mouth as his fingers were bringing me closer and closer to satisfaction. Suddenly his fingers stop moving as he trailed kisses down my chest and belly. I clenched his sheets in two tight fists as he kissed the inside of my thigh. I had never been so excited in my life. Those deep grey eyes looked up at me fiercely as his mouth closed over my clit. I began to writhe and moan uncontrollably as sucked the tiny button. He was pushing me over the edge. Before I knew it, my first climax washed through my body, causing me to collapse limply on the bed.

I heard Naru chuckle as he kissed my sweat sheened forehead and flushed cheeks. "You are so beautiful." He moaned as he took my mouth again. I could feel his erection pressing into my hip as his tongue danced with mine. His hips thrust against mine and he let out a devilish whimper. "Mai," he whispered as he gently brushed the hair from my face. "I have wanted to be like this with you from the time I first saw you telling ghost stories to your friends at school."

I laughed and flushed at the memory. I couldn't believe how much had changed between us in such a short amount of time.

He was still watching me closely. "I want to show you how much I care for you, Mia." He saw a flash of fear upon my face. "I know you're a virgin. I wouldn't want it any other way. I want to be the first to show you how beautiful it can be when a man shows his affections to the one he cares about." He kissed and suckled my hardened nipples, causing yet another moan to escape my lips. His mouth twitched in a half smile. Naru the Narcissist was enjoying the amount of power he had over my body. "Mai, will you give yourself to me?"

My breath caught in my throat and tears threatened to form in my eyes. Never in my life had I experienced all those emotions at once. My mind was thinking over the various outcomes of permitting Naru to penetrate me, but my body was screaming yes! The way Naru's mouth and fingers made me feel was amazing, but I knew that the throbbing member against my hip would somehow be better. I took a deep breath before nodding. "Yes, Naru. Take me. Make me yours."

His mouth at once crushed mine in a new intensity. I didn't dare break the kiss as he positioned himself on his knees between my outspread legs. Only then did he pepper sweet kisses down my jaw and neck. "I promise," he said between kisses. "To be as gentle as possible. It will hurt a bit, but will pass quickly and I can assure you the feeling that follows will be well worth any pain you feel."

I nodded and help my breath as I felt the tip of Naru's member at my entrance. Ever so slowly, Naru pushed his cock into me until nearly an inch of him was inside. "Oh, God." He groaned and pressed his forehead to my shoulder. Then another two inches slid inside and I felt an uncomfortable tightness inside me.

"Mai," he whispered. "This is going to sting." And before I could process what was happening, his hips pulled back a fraction of an inch only to thrust forward quickly, ripping away my innocence in the process. My back arched and my breath caught in my throat as a shocking pain flowered in my abdomen. Naru had stopped breathing as well and was trembling slightly as me halted within me. Faster than I expected, the pain subsided and was replaced by a glowing warmth that filled first my belly, then began to spread over my entire body. I arched my hips forward and moaned as the remainder of Naru's cock slid inside me. Naru took the hint and began thrusting inside me slowly but firmly. Our breathing was becoming ragged and intermingled with small gasps and moans from both of us. That white-hot ball of energy was forming again in my womb, but this time it was much stronger. My nails dug into the satin skin of Naru's back and I was moaning with every breath. I didn't know what was happening, but I was losing control fast. My back was arching and I could feel myself reaching a high the likes of which I had never dreamed.

"Naru!" I yelled out. "Naru! Please! I can't. Oh, God!" His thrusts were increasing in tempo and force and he was almost constantly moaning. I didn't know what was happening, but I sure as hell didn't want it to stop. "Oh, Naru! I can't hold on much-" And with that, I was hit hard by a burst of pleasure that overtook my whole body like a wave upon the shore. I was sure I screamed out, but couldn't be bothered to think about who may hear.

Naru was desperately thrusting against me as he moaned my name over and over. "I'm cumming, Mai!" His mouth came to mine again and I felt his whole body tremble as he released his hot excitement into my body, flooding me with another wave of ecstasy. He suddenly collapsed on top of me and lazily kissed every bit of exposed skin he could reach as our breathing slowed to a steady rhythm. A sweet, lethargic blanket seemed to envelope by body and my eyes were suddenly heavy. It was only a matter of moments before I had drifted off to the most glorious sleep I had ever experienced in the arms of Kazuya.


End file.
